


A gift for a thief

by Kaviriny85



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Basso is the man, Corvo just wants to sleep, Crossover, Fluff, Garrett is adorable, M/M, Not heavily romantic, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Thief 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85
Summary: Corvo gives Garrett a gift and he has no idea how to react.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A gift for a thief

-I found this, Garrett.

  
Corvo blinks to the clock tower through the window without any warning. The thief doesn't mind anymore, simply putting the book he is reading down and turning to face him.  
In the lord protector's hand is a velvet bag, that he handles to Garrett, before sitting exhausted in a chair.

  
The smaller man doesn't open it, giving Corvo the side eye.

  
-Where?

  
-In Lady Jenny's room, you know, the one I came here to unmask because she has been plotting against Emily?

  
Garrett couldn't help but look him suspiciously.

  
-And you robbed her?

  
-That was in the middle of the proof I needed. If she puts something like that in some desk, probably won't miss it anyway.

  
Garrett smirks and leans against the wall, slowly unfolding the bag.

  
-Oh, I'm not worried if she misses something.

  
His expression immediately softens when a golden bracelet came out, with emeralds adorning it. Mumbling loose words, of which Corvo only gets "authentic" and "price", the master thief appreciates the jewel ignoring the other man completely.

  
Meanwhile, Corvo starts to unequip and sits on the bed.

  
-I'm going to sleep now, 'cause in the morning I have to catch a ship back to Dunwall.

  
Not having an answer, Corvo looks around for the thief, finding him gearing up.

  
-Garrett?

  
He wakes from his slumber, and finally looks Corvo in the eye, clearly without having heard a word Corvo said.

  
-Sure.

  
-You're leaving?

  
Garrett lifts an eyebrow, confused with the question.

  
-Of course. This beauty won't sell itself.

  
Corvo isn't surprised that the thief would sell the jewelry. It is, after all, what thieves do. He simply wasn't expecting him to go now, considering that he would leave in the morning for the next few months. The royal protector wished for a few more moments with him, but seems Garrett has other plans.

  
So Corvo only half smiles, and makes himself comfortable in the large bed. After a moment only hearing the sounds of leather and metal from the thief, Garrett breaks the silence by quietly asking:

  
-Why did you give this to me?

  
Corvo looks up to him, not sure of what to answer. So, he simply says shrugging his shoulders:

  
-I don't need money, and you like these things.

  
Garrett stared at him for a few seconds, eyebrows high. Finally, he turns and carefully slides the bracelet into a pocket.

  
-It's a gift for you.

  
Corvo wasn't expecting to say this. Hell, he didn't even consider it that way in the beginning. But now it made sense why the first thing he thought when he saw the jewel was offering it to Garrett. He really just wants to see the thief happy, and show him that he cares.

  
Garrett's hand stops in mid action of closing the pocket, resting suddenly on it. He looks at the floor frowning and seemingly confused, and then at Corvo. Seeing the royal protector's honest face, the thief's hand slides down at the same time that a smile appears on his face. It's a small smile, but his expressive eyes shine and, even though he doesn't thanks, Corvo doesn't need to hear it, because he understands.

-I'm going to Basso's.

  
Smiling softly, Corvo nods.

  
-See you later then.

  
And Corvo watches the thief climbing the stairs to the window, on his way out.

* * *

Garrett runs and climbs in the familiar way to the Crippled Burrick, but it is not the exercise that makes his heart beat fast, or his breath irregular. He simply is a bit overwhelmed, scared really, of the simple truth that Corvo has given him a gift.

  
He trusts Corvo. It took months for Garrett to recognize it, but he really trusts and likes the other man. They quickly turned from allies to friends, and dear ones. They go on missions together, understand each other past and powers and ways of seeing the world. Never judge each other, because they understand.

  
But never did anyone give a gift to Garrett.

  
And that scares him. Scares him because he always expects something bad in return, even if he trusts Corvo. Scares him because he realizes that no one ever cared so much for him before. And it scares him because he doesn't want to be alone again, if Corvo leaves forever.

  
Besides, it surpasses a thief why should a man offer such a precious piece, instead of selling it himself.

  
Climbing through Basso's window, Garrett greets the fence, who jumps a bit and immediately starts to curse him.

  
-For fucks sake, can't you use the goddamn…

  
Basso quickly shuts up at the sight of the bracelet hanging in front of him by Garrett's delicate fingers.

  
-Who the hell did you steal that from?

  
He tries to grab it, but the master thief steps out of his way.

  
-Corvo gave it to me.

It sounds even more stupid said out loud, and Basso chuckles.

  
-Sure, sure! Ya'know, Garrett, you can admit you stole it, I know you're a thief, in case you forgot it. No man alive gives something like this, unless he's in love!

  
The fence laughs again and Garrett looks at him slightly offended.

  
-I'm a thief, not a liar. Corvo really gave me this.

  
-Well then, you have the best friend in the world. Please tell him that if he has more of these I also accept some.

  
Garrett puts on his usual smirk and says playfully.

  
-Don't worry Basso, you're my best friend.

  
Basso looks at the thief clearly unconvinced and tries to catch the jewel again, in vain.

  
-How much do you want for that?

  
High prices spoke in Garrett's mind. This would sell easily in the black market, so Basso would recover the money fast.

  
But somehow, Corvo's quote is louder in his head.

It's a gift for you.

  
So the thief's hand retreats again, this time until his pocket.

  
-I'm not gonna sell it.

  
Basso almost throws his dagger at him.

  
-You what?! You tender piece of shit, I'm gonna find another thief to work for me! This is not why we have a partnership. For a lord to come and offer you a wedding band and you immediately melt!

  
Garrett isn't really surprised by his reactions. Part of him thinks the same way. Besides, the master thief often tests Basso's patience. While his fence keeps yelling at his stupidity, Garrett quickly leaves the hideout and returns to his home.

* * *

Back in the tower, he ignores Corvo sleeping in his bed and walks to the chest where he keeps his most dear and unique things. There are few of them, mostly stuff he stole when he was young and proud of his achievements.

  
Even in complete silence Corvo wakes up, mostly due to their capacity of feeling each other powers, the gentle and familiar pressure of proximity. Sitting in the bed with his dark hair unkempt, the falsely accused assassin looks at the jewel in Garrett's hand in confusion.

  
-Weren't you going to sell it?

  
The thief gently puts down the bracelet between his other things.

  
-Some things aren't meant to be sold.

  
Garrett starts to unequip and avoids Corvo's gaze, who seems amused.

  
-I thought thieves like money.

  
-They do.

  
After a few minutes in silence, Garrett slides in the bed, turning his back to Corvo.

  
-No one has given me a gift before.

  
It is a simply observation, not a plea wanting his pity. He murmurs it, as if not wanting Corvo to hear him confessing such a thing.

  
But the larger man does, and chuckles softly while turning in the bed that creaks under his weight.

  
-Well then, I'm planning on giving you a few more.

  
Garrett doesn't say anything, simply smiling to himself and knowing Corvo can see it, somehow.


End file.
